A Girl and Her Wolves
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: What happens if two wolves imprint on the same girl! SMUT! One shot. Threesome, pairing, 18 for language, sex and basically all adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Bella/Paul/Jake (double imprint)

What happens when a girl is meant for two wolves? How will they react?

Set in New Moon after Edward leaves her and Jake has phased. Threesome, pairings, M/F/M, basically pure smut cause I can ;) 18+ for Mature audiences only (swearing, sex, adult themes all around). Only own the idea, not the characters. Don't get paid in money, just in compliments. Btw, Bella isn't shy or awkward. She's a firecracker ever since Edward left and Jake phased.

Jake and Paul will call each other "brother" in this. Not because they're related but because they're pack brothers. They're friends that share a close bond and consider themselves family. So no it's not incest or any form of sex between family members. Just wanted to clarify.

Buckle yourself in cause this is a long one! Enjoy! :)

Bella stood as Jake and Paul fought viciously as wolves. Snarls and yelps combined with flashes of grey and red fur were almost too much for her. She had just confronted the four shirtless guys about Jake not wanting to do with anything they had in mind and to leave him alone. Then Paul laughed at her after he met her eyes, and she had slapped him. When he shifted out of anger, Jake had come running out of the house and shifted as well, aiming to protect her. When Sam had shifted and stopped the fight, Embry and Jared were left standing next to her.

"Man, this is some twisted shit." Embry commented as the three horse sized wolves exchanged low growls.

"I know right? How do they both imprint on the same chick?" Jared spoke in disbelief.

"What's imprint?" Bella chimed in. "What are you fucking talking about? Is that why they were fighting?"

Both boys groaned, already annoyed by the fact they had to explain what just went down. Before they could speak, the black wolf Sam came over slowly. Shifting mid stride, he stood up tall, his face stern. They two parted as he walked by, their heads hung in submission.

"Bella, there's a great deal we need to talk to you about. But right now, the boys have to discuss something with you." He nodded to Jared and Embry, who followed him into the woods, leaving Jake and Paul retrieving their clothes. Once dressed, the both approached her slowly.

"Bella, we uh, I'm sorry if we scared you." Jake spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry too baby girl, we weren't expecting this to happen." Paul chirped. She had only just met him and she already felt flushed by his nickname for her.

"What exactly happened? Cause they," She yelled as she pointed in the direction the other three wolves went. "Didn't explain shit to me. So one of you better fucking talk."

Paul's face was instantly filled with a smirk. "Ooh, I like her already Jake. She's got a mouth on her." He earned a glare from Jake.

"Bella, as wolves, something happens to us that is rare but is a life changer."

"Besides phasing into a huge wolf." Paul quickly added.

They were both so close to her, she could feel their body heat radiating off their well-toned bodies. Being in the middle of these two gorgeous men had her panting slightly. Their close proximity caused a reaction from her, one she didn't fully understand. 'How am I turned on right now? They haven't even touched me.' She thought to herself. Paul was the first to comment on her sudden behavior.

"Damn baby girl. I can smell you, you know that right?" He stepped in closer and moved a strand of hair off of her neck and leaned into the nape of her neck. Jake instantly sniffed the air and instinctively moved closer.

"Shit Bella..." Jake groaned. "You smell really good right now..." His own hands moving on her waist, gripping into her hips.

"Fuck yeah she does..."

Two men on either side of her, closing in. She felt her entire core light up in flames. Instinctively, she rubbed her thighs together, getting friction that electrified her. It was Paul's teeth nipping her skin that brought her attention back.

Gasping, she finally acknowledged the situation she was in: One of Paul's hands was locked around her ribcage while the other was on the other side of her neck, pulling her towards him. Jake had moved in front of her, his hands on her ass, as he ground his hips into hers. She could feel his hard length through his denim against her lower belly. She moaned at the tension between the three of them.

"Think she wants us Jake..." Paul growled into her neck. She gasped, the heat of his breath sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Taking his hands, Jake wove them into her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"Mmm..." He moaned. "Bells, if you don't want this, you need to stop us now." His gaze shifted from her eyes, to her lips and back, a silent plea that she didn't say no.

"Cause if you don't," Paul whispered into her neck. "We won't." Unaware of herself licking her bottom lip, Jake took it as a sign as he leaned in and kissed her. Eagerly kissing him back, she moaned at the contact.

One of Paul's hands disappeared under her shirt and gently rubbed her back. "That's it baby girl. Don't say no to us." Seeing her accept them, he placed her shirt back to where it belonged, and put a gentle hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Hey brother." Growling, Jake tore his lips away from Bella, his attention now on Paul. "As much as I'd love to be balls deep in her right now," His hand had risen to the back of her neck, massaging it slowly. The slow gyrating of his hand was egging her on more... "We seriously need to take this indoors."

Jake sighed defeated. Paul was right. "Sure, sure." He gazed at Bella once more. "Bells, we do have to talk to you about... _this_ ," He made a triangular motion between the three of them.

Her hand went up and gently rested on Paul's arm while her other hand rested on Jake's chest. " _'This,'_ being why I feel like a bitch in heat for the two of you?" Paul bit his lower lip as he looked up at the sky. This girl was getting him in trouble fast...

"Let's head to my place. I live on my own." Paul asserted. He grabbed her chin, and looked into her eyes. "Out there, no one can hear you scream our names as we take you." Before she could speak, he pulled her forward, searing his lips with hers. When she gasped, his tongue swept forward, wrestling hers into submission. She let out a whimper when he grabbed her hair, pulled her back from him, and growled into her neck.

"We're both wolves baby girl. We're dominant," He spoke slowly as he nuzzled into her neck. She felt Jake's rigid body close in, pressing on the other side of her. "We're hungry," a nip on her neck from Jake. "And we don't take no for an answer," as he released her, she felt like a dam had let loose in her core. Her pussy was soaked from the dual heated attention she got.

Paul looked over her at Jake. "You drive, I tease?" With a smirk and a nod, Jake jogged off towards the old Chevy his dad had given her when she moved back from Arizona. Dazed, Bella didn't process what they meant until Paul turned her towards him, lifted her up by her waist, and walked towards the now rumbling truck. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and as she did, she accidentally ground into him. His length responded, hardening against her.

"Fuck, baby girl." He nuzzled the tops of her breasts. "The things you do to me." Pressing gentle kisses to her collarbone, her hands wove their way into his short dark hair.

"Paul," she groaned. This shit was hotter than she ever had with Edward. He was always so careful...so awkwardly shy about his affections. But not Paul...He was a hot blooded male who craved her. Both he and Jacob were driving her insane. And they weren't afraid to show it.

"Yeah, you like that baby girl?" His fingers dug into her ass, as he thrusted forward. He opened the truck door with one hand, while keeping her balanced on his waist with the other. Setting her inside, she scooted into the middle of the cab.

She wasn't expecting the rough kiss she got from Jacob while Paul made his way in. When he pulled away, his breath was shaky. "You're ours Bella. We're gonna make sure you never forget that." He put the truck in reverse, and quickly backed out of his driveway. Putting it into first, he floored the ancient truck down the road towards Paul's.

Half way there, Paul drew her closer to him, gently playing with her fingers with his own. "You aren't used to this kind of attention huh?" He asked huskily. She quickly shook her head no, her shyness coming back.

"No I...when I was with Edward, he never even tried. He was too scared to lose control."

Jake gripped the stirring wheel roughly. "Did he ever hurt you Bells?"

She quickly turned and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No, no Jacob. Nothing like that. He was afraid his hunger would get to be too hard on him. He barely touched me as is."

Paul's fingers ghosted up her arm, his breath hot on her skin. "Well, we aren't afraid to show you. Imagine what we can do for you Bella." Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Say that again...my name...say it." He grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll hear me say it over and over," he leaned in and kissed her neck. "While I thrust hard and deep..."

Her hand absentmindedly reached back and gripped Jacob's thigh. He groaned as he wove his hand with hers. "Soon Bells," he glanced at her and his pack brother get lost in each other's touch. "We'll both have you soon."

What seemed like hours later, they finally reached Paul's isolated cabin. Shutting off the engine, all three caught the tension again as Jake opened his side first, and helped Bella hop out. Paul rounded the front of the truck and jogged to the front door.

Meanwhile, Jacob had pinned her to the driver side door, kissing her hungrily. His fingers gripped the tops of her hips, palms roughly massaging her closer to him. Coming up for air, he kissed her forehead.

"Bella, I have to ask. You never had sex with him right?"

"Not him no."

His head inclined in question. "Then with who?"

"There was a guy when I lived back in Arizona. His name was Kalen. We messed around one night and it led to sex."

"Sucks I don't get to be your first but, given the situation, I'm kinda glad." He took her hand and led her to the house where Paul was waiting on the porch. There was a serious, dark look in his eyes.

"Before we get back to it, we need to talk to you about us imprinting." Paul said sternly. Jake dropped her hand and stood by his brother. "Right now, it's undecided exactly why we imprint on people. Some say it's to make the wolf better. Others say it's for breeding. Whatever the reason, we don't get to choose who we imprint on, our wolves do." Bella suddenly didn't like how distant they were with her.

Paul continued on. "When we do imprint, our wolf is bound to that person. They become our world. If the bond becomes strong enough, we can even feel their emotions, or sense when they're nearby or in trouble." Paul looked her up and down once. "Like right now, I can tell you don't like the distance between us and you,"

Her eyes widened. "You can tell that? How?"

Jake stepped up a little. "We can smell the anxiety coming off you. Different pheromones send off a certain scent when someone's happy, or sad. Angry, or scared. Normal wolves use this to communicate within the pack along with body language."

"The point is," Paul matched Jacob's distance. "No one knows why, but both Jake and I imprinted on you. It's never happened before. But for whatever reason, both our wolves chose you to be theirs. And the fight we had? They needed to square the table with what the fuck happened. Once we both realized neither wolf was trying to be dominant, they came to an equal status understanding." He looked at Jake. "Both of our wolves know we want what's best for you. And aren't going to fight each other to prove who's better."

"Because," Jake continued. "We know we are both equally good for you. Just like you're equally good for us. And I hate to say it like this Bells, but we are gonna share you. And what that entails exactly, is up to you."

A moment of silence went between them. They could tell she was piecing things together. Finally, she spoke. "So, let me get this straight. You two are my soul mates in a way, and won't kill each other to be with me. You'll share, because you both need me as much as I need you...that sound about right?"

Jake and Paul nodded simultaneously. "Pretty much," Jake sighed.

"Fuck," She bit her lower lip, earning a moan from Paul. She looked up at him and froze. He had that look in his eyes again...the one where he needed to be close to her.

Glancing at Jake, he had a similar one too...

However, it was Bella who reached out first, putting a hand on both of their chests. Both of them reacted differently: Paul covered her hand with his as he kissed her fingertips, while Jake ran his hand through her dark brown hair.

The heated tension came roaring back, and all three felt it. Bella hissed as Paul's lips danced down her wrist while Jake gripped her waist. In unison, they pulled her towards them, and wrapped their arms around her back, trapping her between them in their delicious heat.

Facing Jacob, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Paul pressed into her from behind, cementing her between him and Jake. As he nuzzled her shoulder blades, Jacob's lips found her neck, and teased her with little nips here and there.

Paul swiftly guided them into the house, turning on the light as they went. While Jake had her attention, Paul snuck his hands under her shirt, and traced the outline of her bra. Rising up, he gripped her breasts softly, his thumbs threaded inside as they worked over her nipples.

Crying out a little, Bella's head arched up. Paul left little kisses on her shoulder. "I want to taste these...would you let me baby girl?" Before she could answer, Jake was lifting her shirt up. Raising her arms, she let him take it off her completely.

As Jacob leaned in and kissed her lips, she thrusted her ass against Paul. He groaned deeply, and ground his hips against her. "Fuck Bella. You're such a tease..." In a fluid motion, Jacob ended the kiss as Paul flipped Bella around to face him. He picked her up, and wrapped her legs around him. Pressing her against Jacob's chest, he moved in closer so there wasn't an inch of space between them. Working together, Paul and Jake continued to kiss, and tease Bella until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, I need you both," she moaned. "Right now," leaning her head back, she rested it on Jake's shoulder while her hands ran through Paul's hair.

"You heard her Paul," he whispered hungrily as he bit her neck. "She 'needs' us." While Jake supported her ass, Paul's hands went to work on her jeans. Expertly pulling them down to her thighs, her core bloomed for them. And man, if they couldn't smell her before...

Her scent hit them both at the same time, causing them to growl and moan. Paul's hips drove forward into her core, the roughness of the denim against her skin made her whimper. Jake rubbed his cheek into her neck, the stubble of his 5 o'clock shadow prickling her.

"We need a bed." Paul mumbled as he slowly set her down, chuckling a little when her legs wobbled. They let her lead the way up the stairs, both following very closely behind her.

Once she entered the bedroom, she took it all in. A very large bed set in a wooden log frame. A door to the right led to a giant full bathroom. Two glass doors led to a second story porch with a beautiful view of the woods behind the house...

She walked up to the bed tentatively, running her fingers on the frame. She looked back at the two watching her, their eyes dark and hungry. She had a sudden urge of power.

"Strip," she commanded. They both grinned as they took off their cutoffs. Chills racked her body as she realized they went commando. Undoing their flies, their hard-ons sprang free, jutting out from their hips.

Licking her bottom lip, she could only stare at their well hung cocks.

"I love it when you do that baby girl," Paul groaned as he slowly stroked his member from base to tip.

Jake was the first to walk forward, her bravado leaving her in an instant. "Your turn Bella." He ran his hands through her hair as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Their tongues meeting each other fiercely, he was lost to him. She didn't even realize Paul had come up behind her until she felt his hands on her jeans and underwear, pushing them down to the floor. Stepping out of them, she felt herself led backwards toward the bed by Paul. Jake followed her down until he was lying on top of her, his hand running up and down her side. Her ass was right at the edge of the bed, her feet on the floor for balance. He moved to the side as Paul took up the other half of her. Leaning down, he pushed the cup of her bra out of the way and licked her nipple.

"Fuck," she barked. She felt Jake's head lean down to her other nipple and follow Paul's lead. With both their tongues on either of her nipples, her head tossed back, her hands deep in their hair.

As they alternated nipping her with their teeth, both their hands slid down her belly. Her hips gyrated, knowing what was about to happen. Jake's hand found her clit while Paul went farther south and found her soaked folds.

"Shit Bella," Paul growled. "You're fucking tight..." Working together like a machine, Jake's fingers spun her clit in tight circles as Paul's fingers pumped in and out.

"Oh fuck," Bella groaned. She never knew she could feel this good. Never knew that pleasure could be this intense.

"You like that baby girl? Tell us what you want..."

As they both sped up, she became a writhing, moaning mess.

"You're close, aren't you Bells?" All she could do was moan. It was when Paul hit that sweet spot over and over did she finally come undone.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out. Gripping the sheets, her hips drove up as she came hard. Panting, she gave in to the waves of her first orgasm.

Jacob sat up a little as he took her in. "You're fucking beautiful when you come apart. You know that Bells?"

Paul lowered himself down to her hips. "I can't do it...I have to taste her."

She wasn't sure what he meant...until she felt his tongue replace his fingers.

"Oh god...Paul..." With a good long stroke, he licked her from her asshole, all the way to her clit. His tongue flicked between her folds, causing her to jump a little.

Suddenly, Jacob's mouth was on her neck while his hand was gripping her breast. The dual affection she was receiving had her writhing. It wasn't long until they had her falling apart again, in both their hands and their mouths.

While she basked in post orgasm bliss, Paul's head rose from her thighs. "Brother, you've gotta taste her..." As they switched places, Paul came up flat against her side.

"Hey baby girl, you feeling good?" he spoke softly as he pushed strains of hair away from her face, attempting to distract her from Jake's tongue. It didn't work...

"Paul," she whimpered as she pulled him down for a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips. Her tongue poked out and ran along his bottom lip, earning her a smile from him.

"You taste yourself baby girl? I love it. Jake, what do you think?"

He answered by licking her hard from ass to clit. She gasped and bucked her hips. "Yeah he likes your taste too." As Jake's fingers worked her core, Paul helped take off her bra and tossed it near her pants. He leaned above her, looking at her lithe body as he ran his hand gently around her upper torso, her breasts, and even her hair. Almost like he couldn't get enough of her...In this moment, he was so loving and tender.

She didn't realize how close to orgasm she was until Jake nibbled her clit as his finger pressed the same sweet spot Paul had.

Closing her eyes, she threw her head back. "Oh fuck Jake...please..." He moaned against her folds, which only added to the intensity. As he nibbled her again, she cried out, falling apart.

She was breathing heavily as Jacob withdrew from her core. "You're right brother," he smirked at Bella. "She does taste amazing..."

Letting her settle for a minute, the exchanged a few words in Quileute. Looking back down at her, they smiled.

"Bells, we both want you bad." Jake purred as he stroked his cock. Sitting up, she could barely take her eyes off either of their members. The under vein on both of them made their cocks look strained...almost as if they were reaching as far as they could towards her. They were gonna definitely stretch her, that's for sure.

Paul's hand began to knead her breasts, his thumb ghosting over her nipple. "You think you can have us both baby girl?" He leaned in and inhaled her scent. Kissing a tender spot, her eyes fluttered closed.

"You're ready for us Bells." He leaned down over her, his hot member resting on her belly. Jake nuzzled into the other side of her neck while Paul continued to nip on the other.

"Who do you want first baby girl? We'll share. We're not greedy. Not for you..." He groaned in her ear.

"I don't...I don't know..." She sat up, and they followed her. She glanced at both of them on either side of her. Biting her lip, she nervously asked a question that damn near drove the men insane: "Can I have you both? At the same time?" She didn't know how it was gonna work, but she knew that's what she needed.

Looking at each other, they both groaned loudly. Turning their attention back to her, Jacob's hand rested on her thigh while Paul's played with a strand of hair by her neck. "Baby, you're asking us to take you at the same time. Right?"

When she nodded, he let out a shaky breath, attempting to control his need to take her right there.

"Well we're gonna have to play with you some more, open you up completely."

She gave him a look of confusion, until he felt his finger tap gently on her asshole. He continued explaining. "One of us will go here,"

Jake interrupted, sliding a finger into her drenched pussy. "The other, in here,"

"Can you imagine Bella? How full you're gonna feel? How stretched you're gonna be between us?" Paul whispered in her ear. "How good that's gonna feel?" She was biting her lip again. Paul roughly turned her head towards him and kissed her hard. Sucking on her lower lip, he captured it with his teeth, nibbling a little. "You want us like that? Impaling you like that?"

"Fuck yes...please..." She whimpered.

A quick look was exchanged between the two men. As they silently decided, Paul rolled her onto her stomach. "Relax baby girl. It'll be weird at first but you'll like it soon." His hand slowly moved up her ass and he gave her a light smack. Her head tossed back and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Do that again Paul," she ordered. He smacked her ass again, only slightly harder this time, gripping her cheek. He heard her groan. "Yeah baby...like that..." She looked over at Jake. "Come here," she purred, curling her finger at him. He couldn't say no to that. Lying down on the bed next to her, he kissed her hard.

"I love you Bells, you know that right? I always have," he kissed her again, this time with more urgency. Moaning into the kiss, she wove her hands into his hair.

"I love you too Jake." She felt a sudden wetness at her ass. Looking behind her, she saw Paul with a bottle of lube. "Paul," she groaned.

"I got you baby girl." His finger swirled around her hole at first, getting her to relax. He kissed the top of her ass cheek. "It's okay." His eyes beamed at her. "You'll love it." Her eyes never leaving his, she watched as his thumb slowly pressed into her virgin ass. Only taking her first knuckle deep, he slowly worked her. The slow pressure was almost agonizing.

When he stuck his whole thumb in, she arched her back. Speeding up a little, Paul left kisses on her spine.

"Mmm you like that baby girl, don't you." It wasn't a question. While he continued, she rolled Jake onto his back.

"Bells?" When she answered him by grabbing his member, he groaned loudly. "Oh shit...Bells..." Her hand stroked him slow like she had seen them do to themselves. Only this time, she licked the swelled tip of his cock. He shuddered, like a jolt of electricity went through him. Moving her hair out of the way, he was hypnotized by the sight. Her tongue licking his shaft while Paul fingered her ass...

When Paul inserted two fingers, she gasped, her hot breath teasing Jake. "Brother, you keep making her moan like that and I won't take it very much longer..." Paul looked up, unaware she had taken Jake's cock in her mouth. He was panting hard. "She's really good with..." Her tongue stroked him again, causing him to stifle a moan. "Her tongue..."

"Alright then." Paul spoke as he smacked Bella's ass. "Let's switch." And they did exactly that: Jake slid down to her ass while Paul bounced up on the bed. Without skipping a beat, Bella's mouth covered the tip of Paul while Jake's fingers massaged their way into her ass. It was Paul's turn to relax and enjoy. "Damn Bella..." Her shallow movements were quickly turning the tide. "Fuck!" Paul barked as he gripped the sheets. She had licked from his balls to the tip, her tongue tracing the under vein, all while keeping her lips on his member.

"See what I mean brother?" Jake smirked as he sped up his fingers. When she moaned, it vibrated on Paul's raging hard on.

"Oh fuck yes I do..." He was slowly beginning to writhe. "Bella, you gonna make me come with that mouth of yours?" Her strokes became more frantic, but her tongue remained slow. She loved hearing her name on his lips. Especially when he groaned with his need for her.

Jake turned his fingers downward, curling them. There was another spot in her anal cavity. And it made her squirm like the one in her pussy. A few strokes is all it took for her to moan deeply as she fell apart, causing Paul to explode into her mouth. He stayed still as she swallowed it all and licked him clean.

"Fuck Bella," he groaned softly as Jake withdrew his fingers. Spreading her legs a little, she mewled as Jacob slowly entered her slick, hot pussy from behind. It took him a few strokes to work his way in until he was fully seated. She was surprised at how much he stretched her. She barely felt any friction with Kalen...she knew both Jake and Paul were well endowed, but she never imagined it being like this...

"Fuck Jake. Mmm..." She moaned. "That's deep baby."

His cock, hard and hot like a branding iron, rocked in and out of her tight core. His hands, gripping the back of her hips, his nails dug into her skin. "Shit Bella...so fucking tight..." He groaned as he kept thrusting, his movements now hard and steady.

It was when Paul entered a well-timed finger into her ass, did she scream for the first time. "Oh fuck!"

"That's it baby girl. Let go." He growled near her neck as he pumped the digit, quickly adding another.

"Fuck...I'm close...I'm close Paul..." She whimpered.

"Fuck Bells..." Jake growled. His hips drove frantically now, his end was near.

"You gonna come on us baby girl? Huh?" Paul's lips found her neck. "I want you to come. Come hard!" He roared as his teeth sank into her neck. Combined with his fingers scissoring her asshole wider while Jacob was thrusting to the hilt, she screamed as her orgasm came barreling forward. It shattered her body, leaving her face numb.

Jake barked his own release as his seed poured hot into her pussy. Stilling his hips, he soaked in the feeling of her tight core pulsing around his twitching cock.

He gently pulled out and flipped her over. "Shit Bella that was amazing." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you," he backed away so Paul could step up.

Gathering her in his arms, he picked her up by the waist, and turned as he sat on the edge of the bed. Picking her up slightly, he aimed his cock at her center, but stopped when his tip met her opening.

"You want this...you'll have me?" She looked at him in confusion but stilled at the desire in his eyes, making her nod. The next words he spoke almost had her come right then and there. And he wasn't even in her yet...

"You're gonna ride me hard til you can't take it anymore." And with that, he slammed her down onto his waiting member, all the way to his hips. She cried out at the sudden impalement of being stretched all over again. And he didn't waste any time rocking her tight, lithe body. When she got a rhythm going, he sat back and let her work.

"Yeah that's it Bella...Ooh fuck baby that's it." He groaned. He couldn't not touch her for very long. His hands went to her hips as his mouth took in a nipple. His torturous actions had her speed up. She loved how he was dominant. Moaning on her breast, his hands went to her ass, a finger pressing into her hole. She stopped at the feeling, whimpering at being filled again.

"Oh no, Bella. You're not done. Not yet," his hips surged forward as a finger hooked deep, causing her to grip his shoulders tight. His teeth found her neck. "I'm just getting started." As he thrusted hard and fast, she felt the strong sensation building in her quickly. Before she knew, she fell apart. Her orgasm gyrated her body, causing her to moan deeply. Paul suddenly flipped her into the bed, bouncing a little. "Jake," he said sternly as he pointed to the bed stand. When he was handed the lube, Bella's nerves came back.

"You're okay baby. I've got you," she watched as he withdrew his hard cock from her core, and lubed up her ass again. Using the tip of his member, he painted the crevice of her ass to spread the liquid. Once he stopped at the hole, he slowly positioned himself and pushed in slightly. Bella hissed at the invasion.

"It's okay Bella. Shh, it's okay. I'm gonna go slow." He was only half way in when he withdrew a little. Only to push back in. She relaxed a little, getting used to being filled in her ass for the first time.

"Paul...fuck it's so..." She couldn't finish her sentence as his fingers found her clit. Rubbing it side to side, he picked up the pace a hair, happy she was embracing him.

"Good girl. Ooh, that's it..." He looked back at Jake. "Wait 'til you feel her brother." He turned his attention back to Bella as he moaned. "Mmm, she's amazing."

His pace never sped up, never slowed down. Just a gentle rocking that soon drove them both closer to the edge. Her nails raked his shoulders, making him growl. "Yeah? You close honey?" He gripped her hips, pulling her up as he thrusted deep. His eyes turning a bright gold. This only stirred her on more...

"Paul...please..."

"As you wish." He lowered his head, melted his body to hers as his hips drove hard into her. After a few deep moans, he surged forward, burying himself whole.

"Paul!" She screamed his name as she clawed at his arms, small scratches turned pink. A few deep thrusts later, she cried out, falling apart for the millionth time. When she settled down from the orgasm, she noticed something as he stilled in her body.

"Paul...you didn't come?" He smiled. His eyes didn't revert back to brown.

"Oh no baby girl. I'm saving it for later. We gotta let Jake in on this too." They both looked at him over Paul's shoulder. Paul smirked as Bella stilled. Jake's face was dark with need, but his eyes, were iridescent yellow now. To them both, he looked like the animal he was...

He stalked over to the bed, crawling on top of her as Paul slowly withdrew. She cried at the sudden loss, but was quickly mounted by Jake. As he slowly pressed into her ass, his wolf came to the surface.

"I need you like this Bells. Will you have me?" He growled his breath hot on her neck. Turning her head away, she quickly realized what she had done. Her answer was clear: she had submitted.

Roaring his triumph, he buried his hips deep. She cried out as he filled her, never getting used to it. He curled his hips upward, driving hard into her. When she whimpered, he thought he hurt her, until he felt her pull him closer. "Fuck me Jake. Please..."

Grabbing her hips, he did just that. What seemed like ages later, she finally felt her body soar then crash when the strong orgasm grounded her into him.

"Paul," he groaned, coming back to himself a little, his eyes returning brown. "She does feel amazing."

He carefully withdrew from her. As he went into the bathroom to wash off his dick. Confused, she looked at Paul for guidance. He only smiled, his eyes brown again. "After fucking you in the ass, we can't go right back into your pussy. You'll get a UTI that way." He covered her body with his. "You tired yet?"

She shook her head with vigor. "No...I've tasted you both. I need you," she looked at Jake as he came out of the bathroom. "I need you both now." The men looked at each other then back at her.

"You accept us both then." Paul answered. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I do." At the same time, their eyes churned golden yellow again. "I want both my wolves." She purred.

Paul looked at Jacob. "I need her pussy brother." Jake's eyes never left hers.

"That's fine. I've already cum in there. Now I want her ass." Paul hummed his approval. As they both stalked forward, she playfully bit her lip. "You two gonna eat me up?"

They grinned, tipped fangs showing in their smiles. "Oh baby, we're starved." Paul purred as Jake growled. She turned on her side, offering her ass to them.

"Come get me then."

They jumped her at the same time, Jake behind while Paul crowded her front. Paul slid home into her core, grunting at the enveloping heat. When he didn't move, she looked back at Jake, who had positioned himself. "Please baby. Make me whole."

He slid carefully into her ass, until he was all the way in. Hiking her leg around Paul's hip, they moved in unison. To Bella, it felt she was being ripped apart deliciously from the inside.

"Oh fuck..." She had her hands gripping Paul's hair while Jake grabbed her hip.

Grunting and moaning, all three reveled in the bond they now shared. They all belonged to each other, and none of them wanted it any differently.

"We need to bite you Bells...make you ours completely." But that was going to prove difficult in this position. As Jake rolled onto his back, she sank her ass back down on his cock, reverse cowgirl style. Leaning back, she opened herself up for Paul, who was all too eager to be buried back in her heat.

In this newfound position, they once again worked their way towards the edge. A new kind of tight coil was building within her. A pressured hold like a dam.

"Fuck I'm close...oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Bella cried out. They both knew what this was.

"Ready baby? Jake?" Paul groaned.

"Yep I'm ready." Jake growled as he gripped her head back, exposing her neck to them both. All happening at once, Bella was overcome by both pleasure and pain. Both wolves sank their fangs on either side of her neck, officially marking her as theirs. In doing so, she came harder than ever before, as juices squirted out of her in a sudden rush. Her vision darkened as she went limp against Jacob's chest. Paul followed suit, resting on her soft breasts.

"Holy fuck." Paul panted. "I never knew..."

"Right?" Jake answered, his breath coming out harsh. As all three held each other close, both males softly withdrew from their female mate. She whimpered, the pain of being sore and empty quickly enveloped her. Sensing her discomfort, both males licked and kissed her bite wounds, attempting to soothe her.

"I'm okay...I'm okay," she reassured them. "Just really tender right now..." They continued to nuzzle different parts of her body as they scooted up closer to the headboard. Weaving into each other, all three found comfortable spots. As their body heat surrounded her once more, she closed her eyes in peace...

She finally felt like she was home. The two strong male arms that were wrapped around her only proved it more.


	2. Chapter 2

A Girl and Her Wolves (Episode 2)

A/N: Hey guys. I got so many good reviews and follows and favorites and everything that I was convinced to make an add-on. Little fun twist to change it up. Enjoy!

The slam of the front door woke both Bella and Jake, but Paul remained asleep.

"Jake?" Her voice cracked, unsure of what was going on.

"Right here," he breathed out, tucking her into his side. A moan from behind her made her smile as a hot hand snaked over her hips and patted her ass lightly. Paul really did have a thing for her ass. She settled into Jake's chest, quickly falling back asleep.

"Paul?" A girl's voice echoed from downstairs. This alerted Jake as he sat up, disturbing Bella and Paul.

"Dude," Paul growled.

"What?" Bella stirred.

"Paul there's someone here." Jake warned.

As if on cue, foot steps were heard ascending towards them.

"Ah shit...it's Tuesday isn't it?" Paul groaned, rubbing his eyes as the door swung open, and a red headed woman stood there.

"Hey baby cakes, I-what the hell is this?" The unknown woman screeched. "Who the fuck are they?!" Jake's arm tucked around Bella as Paul sat up and leaned in a little, shielding Bella.

"Well, Tanya, this is kind of a fucked up way to find out that I'm breaking up with you." Paul spoke with a hint of amusement.

"Tanya? Wait, is that the chick you picked up at Port Angeles all those weeks ago?" Jake quipped as he looked at his pack brother.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought she'd be good in bed but..." His voice died off as he shook his head and made a motion to a confused Bella. "Man, nothing really beats 'this' one huh?"

Jake barked out a laugh. "That's for damn sure."

"Why the fuck are you in bed with them?" Tanya's voice shrilled. Apparently she wasn't getting the message...

"Look chick, it's been fun, but I found this one and I ain't letting her go." He dropped his hands on his lap in defeat. When she didn't respond, he continued. "If it makes you feel any better, I was gonna drop your ass even before I met her."

"You're dumping me for this bitch? Then why is he here?!"

"Well, he wants her too. And we were nice and got to share."

"So you're with her now?"

"Ah, now she gets it." He rose his eyebrows, teasing her.

"Jake don't be an ass." Bella finally spoke up as she smacked his arm lightly.

"What? She's kinda stupid for not getting it right away." He laughed a little as he defended himself.

"I know!" Paul drawled out as he rolled his eyes to Jake. "Main reason I kept her around was cause she could deep thro-"

"Paul!" Bella barked. "Seriously?"

"Bella, you don't know what it feels like to be deep throated by a chick." Jake crooned.

"Well," Paul stopped as he got both of their attention. "We kinda did that to her though. Would that be called 'deep tongue-ing'?"

Jake just shook his shoulders. "Maybe,"

The slam of the front door alerted them to Tanya's departure.

"Oh thank god." Paul praised as he laid back down with his hands behind his head. "She's finally gone."

"Well? You gonna explain that?"

Paul peeked open an eye to see Bella's brown ones glaring at him.

"Ah don't be jealous baby girl. She was my Tuesday chick." He closed his eye again, a smile played his lips.

"Your 'Tuesday chick'? What did you have one every day of the week?"

"Used to, but it got too complicated explaining random underwear showing up." Bella could only stare.

"Oh my god." Jake laughed as he laid back down.

"So, what day am I then?" Bella's tone was serious enough to have both men shut up and look at her.

"Honey, what about the whole imprinting thing didn't you get? I, we, are yours and yours only. Just like you are ours only. There is no sharing unless it's between the three of us." Jake's voice got so deep, it made her shiver.

"So, to answer you Bella," Paul's hand wove through her hair. "You're my girl every day that ends with 'y'." He gently leaned in and kissed her, reassuring her his words held truth.

The three decided to spend the afternoon getting to know each other. Walking up and down First Beach, they asked each other questions like favorite movies, played in the ocean a little, and over all had a good time. It was the howls from the forest that put a damper on their fun.

"I'll go check it out." Jake said sternly as he jogged a little ways before shifting behind the tree line.

"What do you think it is?" Bella stood next to Paul, her arm around his waist. His eyes never left the trees.

"No clue. Gotta wait and see." Seconds seemed like hours when a body emerged out of the trees, but it wasn't Jacob...

"Rose?" Bella quizzed. "What are you-"

"Bella she's a leech. We gotta go."

"Wait! I came to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Edward followed your scent to his house."

She nodded towards Paul. "He saw you Bella. With them."

"Bella, we need to leave. Now." He gripped her arm, tugging slightly. Bella ignored him.

"He followed me? Why?"

"You're his singer Bella. Do the math. He wasn't gonna leave you. Not completely. From what Esme said, he stayed in the area. Kept an eye on you."

"Oh my god...that's why I saw him..." She looked at Paul. "I'll explain later but-" she turned as she saw Embry's white and grey wolf charge behind Rosalie. It all happened in slow motion. Rosalie turned at the thudding of paws coming at her. Embry's mouth wide open to tear her apart. A blur out of the trees streaked towards the two and slammed into Embry, flinging him away from Rose at the last second. The giant wolf splashed into the ocean.

When the action settled, Bella got a good look at the situation. Emmett had saved her at the last second.

"Bella, move." Paul growled, as he backed away and shifted next to her. Snarling, he waited for Embry to circle in from behind to pounce.

"No! Wait they aren't here to hurt me Paul!" It seemed to stall them for a second.

"It's true. We came to hunt one of our own." This seemed to stop the snarling all together.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked quietly.

Emmett and Rose looked at each other before he answered. "Edward bit and drained a human in Seattle last night. We would've helped but he left the body for someone to find it. He let attention be drawn to him. To us. So we came here to take care of him..." Embry had moved over towards Bella and Paul, joining ranks.

"Before the Volturi do." Rose whimpered. Paul shifted down again to human, pulling on shorts as he went.

"The Volturi?" He questioned.

"They're the law enforcers of our kind. Some of the oldest of us. The main law is not to expose our secret to mankind."

"But he broke that." Paul commented.

"Yes and we don't want the them coming here, to our home, and finding out about Bella. She's...a liability in their eyes. Since she knows about us."

"She's with us now. They don't have to worry about her."

"They won't agree. Humans who know about us can either be turned, or killed." Emmett looked at her with sad eyes.

"Well don't mention her then."

"We won't have a choice if Aro comes. He has an ability to see every thought you've had by touching your skin."

"So even if you lie," Paul led on.

"He'd know." Rose finished for him. The rest of the pack joined the four. Sam stood proud among the wolves.

"I've talked with Carlisle. We'll hunt Edward together. He's now a threat to us as well." His eyes shifted to Bella. "We have to do this quick."

Bella nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Cause he's headed towards Forks."

It dawned on her. "The highschool..."

A/N: And there you have it. Edward has turning into modern day Jack the Ripper. The Pack and the Cullen's have joined forces to take him out before the Volturi get wind of this mess.

Sneak peek of next episode of A Girl and Her Wolves:

She walked through the hall of lockers, peering into classrooms, only to find them empty. Her attention was quickly turned to two massive bodies entering the hall. Holding her breath, she turned to look, only to be relieved. It was Jared and Embry in their wolf form.

"Anything?" She whispered. Shaking their heads, they were about to walk towards her when cold hands gripped her throat. Snarling, the wolves were about to charge.

"Do it, and I turn her right here." She couldn't believe it.

"Jasper?" She wheezed out.


	3. Chapter 3

A Girl and Her Wolves (Episode 3)

A/N: Hey my Readers! I am so sorry for the delay on this one. Life has its funny way of making its own plans. Plus it was my birthday recently too so I naturally had to have the day to myself.

Anywho are you excited?! I know I am. One more thing: Quill, Leah and Seth have phased, they just weren't with the group in the beginning. You can imagine them wherever you want to but they did shift into wolves by this time/episode.

This could be the end….there could be more….character death is a high possibility….

ENJOY!

***Episode 3***

Bella quickly ripped her cellphone open to call Charlie. A few rings went by before she heard his scruffy voice on the other end.

"Hey Bells, everything okay?" Relief swamped her so hard she forgot she didn't answer right away.

"Oh uh, yeah. Yeah everything's cool. Uh, just wanted to see what time you were gonna be home for dinner." _Smooth Bella,_ she thought. _'Everything's cool'? Who says that?_ Thankfully, Charlie didn't seem to notice.

"I wish I could honey. There's a murder up in Seattle area that I need to help cover. It's a bad one Bells. I'll be up there all night."

"By yourself?" _Please say no. Please say—_

"No, I'm taking Deputies Dans and Terry with me." He paused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, totally. I'm fine."

"I saw Carlisle at the hospital earlier on my way in…" His voice drifting off was an obvious lead.

"No I haven't seen…him…I didn't even know he was back."

"Okay well I gotta go honey. I'll call you later okay? Billy said you were with Jake today. Better stick over there tonight so you're not alone at the house."

"Sounds good Dad. I love you,"

"Love you too Bells."

As she hung up. She twisted around to see the two groups staring intently as they formed as one. She quickly looked at her mates. "Do I need to repeat any of that?"

"No we all heard. Charlie will be fine. He's surrounded by cops." Jake spoke softly.

"Yeah I don't think the leech will go after him. He's not the target." Paul added as he crossed his arms. The heated glares from the Cullen's he received for his particular choice of word went seemingly unnoticed by him.

She turned her attention to Carlisle. "Why would he go to Forks? Do you think he knows I'm with the wolves? Would he really go so far as a killing spree?"

Carlisle's face grimaced. "It's hard to say. I haven't seen him like this since the early 20's when I first turned him and he rebelled against animal blood. He's extremely unpredictable at this point." He spoke defeated. Nodding his head, he seemed to refocus. "We need to come up with a plan that he won't be able to track." He noted as he glanced at the wolves. _Their main way to talk to each other is telepathy…_ Bella thought worried.

"And I think I have an answer to that." The cheery voice was out of place amongst the huge group.

"Alice?" Esme chirped. "What did you have in mind dear?"

It was nightfall when the wolves quietly invaded the high school parking lot. Padding carefully up the steps, all were on high alert. Slowly, they separated into pairs.

 _Sam: Alright guys, stick close to your pack sibling. Don't think if you don't have to; just react for element of surprise. Let's keep this as radio silent as we can. Pictures of vision only. Keep an eye on Bella always. Move out._

Growls were sent around as the wolves dissipated into and around the building. Bella met Sam and Quill by the front door. Opening it as wide as she could, both wolves squeezed in. She took one last look at the lot before heading inside. As they checked out the cafeteria, Bella snatched a plastic knife from the food line. Taking a deep breath, she quickly nicked her finger. The scent of blood had them quickly on her.

"It's okay. My blood calls to him. Maybe it'll make him crazy enough to lose control and abandon any strategy he has. Make a mistake…" A huff and a nod from Sam had her wiping a trail on the table she used to sit at. Squeezing the weeping digit, she smeared some by the back patio door. "Okay, let's go."

As she continued from room to room, the three of them were by her math class when the two wolves sped up a little. The door swung wide open, causing all three to jump. Seeing Emmett emerging, they quickly settled their nerves. It was short lived. As he came from the room, his eyes were dark with sadness. Looking between her and the wolves, he shook his head. As he left, Bella looked into the room and gasped loudly.

Her math teacher was in his chair, papers on his desk. Head bent backward like he was attempting to read the white board upside down. But it was the massive hole where his throat should have been that had her full attention.

And the look on his face…

She quickly turned away, covering her mouth as she jogged to the bathroom down the hall. Grabbing onto the sink, her breath came in heavy, shaking waves. And didn't her dinner threaten her with violent uprising.

"Bella?" Sam's deep drawl came to her ears. "Are you okay?"

It took a few tries for her to speak. "Did he…was that him?" She looked at him with somber eyes. "Did I cause that?"

"No, Bella. Any person he's killed is on him. You couldn't have known. Hell, even Carlisle didn't know…I'm so sorry."

"Oh god…"

"Where's your locker at? Maybe he put something in it to scare you."

"D451. Combo is 24-16-5. It's in the back down by the gym."

"Okay, can you stay here for a minute? Me and Quill are gonna check it out. Jared and Embry are headed this way from the courtyard."

She could only nod as she turned on the faucet and splashed her face a couple times. Taking a few more breaths, she grabbed a couple towels to dry her face. Walking out of the bathroom, she wandered away from the body and met a slow pace. She walked through the hall of lockers, peering into classrooms, only to find them empty. Her attention was quickly turned to two massive bodies entering the hall. Holding her breath, she turned to look, only to be relieved. It was Jared and Embry in their wolf form.

"Anything?" She whispered. Shaking their heads, they were about to walk towards her when cold hands gripped her throat. Snarling, the wolves were about to charge.

"Do it and I turn her right here." She couldn't believe it.

"Jasper?!" She wheezed out. The grip on her throat tightened.

"Tell them to back off. Now." When she nodded quickly, they growled deep, hesitating at first. Slowly, they rounded backwards down the hall they came from.

"Jasper…why?" She choked out.

"I can't stand it anymore _Isabella_." He groaned next to her ear. "Your blood…It calls to me too. I can't wait anymore. I need it. I can't take animal blood anymore…It doesn't curve the hunger…" His teeth were bared on her neck, dangerously close to her jugular. Just a couple inches over…

"I had to get you alone. And when Alice came up with this idiotic plan, I just couldn't help it…it was perfe—"

"Let. Her. Go." A deep male voice echoed the hall. Both her and Jasper looked to see a red-eyed Edward standing a few feet away. Snarling, Jasper tucked her closer.

"You looking for something? Well she's mine now. I caught her. Back off."

"We both know I'm stronger Jasper. Let her go and I'll make your death quick. She's my mate. I'll be the one to turn her."

With that, he chuckled darkly. "You seriously think your mind reading will deter my emphatic power?" He threw Bella to the ground. Slamming into a locker, she groaned at the new pain. Her head instantly throbbed as she reached up. Wincing at the tenderness, she pulled back her hand.

Blood. And she wasn't the only one to notice.

Both vampires had turned their head towards her. The words from Jasper's mouth froze her completely.

"Why don't we share?" As Jasper moved for her, Edward sprung forward.

"No!" Edward roared, grabbing onto Jasper, pinning him to the locker. "You won't _touch_ her." Repositioning his grip, he elbowed Edward in the cheek, leaving Edward stunned. Flipping him around, he locked him into a chokehold.

"Bella, run!" Jasper cried as he struggled to hold on. "Go!" As Bella sprinted down the hall, she pinched her two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Instantly, Esme and Emmett surrounded her as both wolves and vampires charged past her.

" _Bella!_ " Edward's cry stung her ears as the two vampires guided her to safety. " _Bella! Come back! I love you!_ " She covered her ears. " _Bella—_ " His voice was cut off, signaling the decapitation that was once her lover. Her life. Her addiction.

She sat quietly on her couch with Jake on her right and Paul kneeling on the floor between her legs. They attempted to comfort her as best they could. The sadness rolling off her was crippling the two wolves.

"What can we do love?" Paul whispered as he slowly rubbed her knees. "Anything at all…" She didn't respond, just stared off to the left. There was no way in hell either of the two were gonna leave their mate like this. They even got a little defensive when their Alpha came in to check in.

"How is she?" Even Sam wasn't able to hide how he didn't like Bella's behavior.

Jake could only shake his head. "She hasn't spoken anything since we got home."

"Understandable given what she saw. What she dealt with. Anyone would've—"

Embry and Quill came rushing through the back door, catching everyone by surprise. Including Bella, who turned her head towards the new action in her home.

"Guys! We got trouble. Now." Quill yelled.

"What the fuck—" Sam and Jake both growled but Embry cut them off.

"Carlisle said there's some super vampire family coming to Forks. They rule their kind I guess. They heard about Edward and what he did."

"The Volturi?" Bella quizzed.

"Yeah, that's it."

"We're in deep trouble…" Bella sighed.

AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD there is episode 3! Sorry its on the short side but yet another cliff hanger! Stay tuned!

Here's a little juicy tidbit of next episode of A Girl and Her Wolves:

 _As Bella faced her certain death, by the name of Caius, she closed her eyes. 'Good bye my wolves, I love you both.' As his hand rose above her head, she drew a quick last breath. When the blow never landed, she opened her eyes. Caius had frozen. The ancient vampire glanced her up and down._

" _It's not possible…" He snarled. "How can this be?!"_

" _What is it brother?" The one called Aro growled sternly, impatient that this killing was taking too long._

 _As Caius turned, his eyes held both hatred and surprise._

" _She's one of_ _ **them**_ _."_

One of 'them'? Whatever could this mean? Stay tuned!

ForeverStrong1475


	4. Chapter 4

A Girl and Her Wolves

***Episode 4***

Hey guys, this will be the closer episode for this story. It's been awesome and as always, I appreciate your avid reading and reviews. You guys have been great! A lot is gonna happen so get ready! As always, M for mature rating for the adult themes, language, sex, yada yada yada.

On with the show!

 _Previously:_

 _Embry and Quill came rushing through the back door, catching everyone by surprise. Including Bella, who turned her head towards the new action in her home._

" _Carlisle said there's some super vampire family coming to Forks. They rule their kind I guess. They heard about Edward and what he did."_

" _The Volturi?" Bella quizzed._

" _Yeah, that's it."_

 _"We're in deep trouble…" Bella sighed._

"Guys, we do not want the Volturi around LaPush and Forks. They don't care about any law but their own. They'll kill every and any human they want." Bella sighed. "I don't even know what they'll think of the pack. They probably won't distinguish the wolves from Edward…"

In a split second, Jasper and Emmett came into the home. "Alice says they're almost here. They're meeting us at Port Angeles by the boat docks. In a warehouse…"

"When?"

"At 3 am from what Alice saw. It'll be when the night is darkest. But they're bringing a small army. No more than 15, but they're all older vampires with a lot of experience. We'll need all the help we can get…" Emmett drawled on.

The voices of everyone faded out as Bella ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't let the pack and the Cullens be killed. Not because of her...She had something in mind, her own planning had begun while the pack and the Cullens worked on their own for the meeting at the docks.

It was midnight when she snuck out of Paul's home. Both Jake and Paul were sound asleep from the event at the high school. Plus, they needed strength if they were going to fight. But Bella refused to let anyone get hurt or die because she was the reason Edward went blood crazy…

Struggling, she pushed her massive truck down the road, so the boys wouldn't hear the old thing start up with a roar…

Once she was far enough away, she hopped in, turned over the engine and headed for the docks. She could—no she _would_ do this for her wolves, for the Cullen's. Keep them safe, by sacrificing herself and stopping any fight…Any more unnecessary death…

"Young…Bella," Aro's accent drew out the 'L' in her name. "My, this is certainly a surprise." Bella stood strong, even though the 18 elder vampires in front of her would be nerve racking to anyone. Caius, Aro and Marcus stood in front of the group, donning their royal dark red and black capes.

"You came alone?" Caius snarled. He wasn't trusting in her altruistic deed.

"I did. Alice said you'd be here. I came before they could to meet with you."

"And why would you—" Aro began, but Bella interrupted him.

"I came alone, because I was the reason Edward went on the blood craze he did. He found out…that I was with someone else, and I denied him. He killed all…of those…" When she stalled, she looked up to see Aro processing it all.

"He left you in the woods if I recall correctly. You know of our 'secret'…are you the only one?"

"Yes," Bella knew where this was going. _Finally,_ she thought. "I am."

As Aro motioned her to come closer, she slowly walked forward, her eyes on Caius. As he reached for her hand, she grimaced at his cold touch. She could see him relive her memories, hopefully all the ones with Edward, and not the wolves. When he sighed and dropped her hand, he turned away.

"Bella, I am grateful of your honesty. It does mean a lot to an old vampire like me. But," He looked at Caius and nodded. In an instant, he had Bella constricted in his grip. "You do know about us and since you are no longer with the Cullen's, nor did they have plans to change you, we simply, cannot allow you to live." His face grew sad, and for a second, she believed he was. "I am sorry my dear, it's for the utmost respect of our law."

"Don't be Aro. I came here knowing my fate. I am at peace with dying."

"Very honorable, for a young human. Do you truly wish to die, and not become like us?" Marcus spoke softly.

"I wouldn't want that for anyone, so yes, dying is my choice."

"Very well," Aro nodded again to his brother as he walked to his group.

Caius leaned down a little. "I'll make it quick." He whispered as he patted her shoulder and faced her.

 _As Bella faced her certain death, by the name of Caius, she closed her eyes._ _Good bye my wolves, I love you both_ _. As his hand rose above her head, she drew a quick last breath. When the blow never landed, she opened her eyes. Caius had frozen. The ancient vampire glanced at her up and down._

" _It's not possible…" He snarled. "How can this be?!"_

" _What is it brother?" The one called Aro growled sternly, impatient that this killing was taking too long._ _As Caius turned, his eyes held both hatred and surprise._

"There's something different about her…" His eyes widened. " _She's one of_ **them** _." Aro quickly glanced between Bella and Caius._

 _"'Them' as in the wolves?" Aro was shocked._

 _"She smells like one. I didn't notice it before…but I smell it now, clear as day. She's a wolf!"_

 _"I'm not a wolf…" Bella quizzed. "I'm an imprint but—"_

 _"What is an imprint?"_

 _"It means she's our mate." A deep, angry voice came from behind them. As the army became nervous and stood ready, Bella turned around as Caius backed away from her._

 _Paul and Jake stood as the whole pack snarled behind them. Sam's wolf came up beside the two men as he snapped his jaws a couple times. The Cullen's wove out in between the large wolves as they came to the front._

 _"Aro, it is true. Bella is a mate to two of the wolves of this pack." Esme spoke softly._

 _"The wolves went extinct over a hundred years ago." Caius spoke in disbelief._

 _"Obviously, we endured." Jake growled out. "She is mine and my brother's mate. Imprints are a sacred law in our territory. The territory which you have entered. We will kill to protect her." Some wolves barked in agreement. "Numbers mean nothing to us when it comes to the safety of our mates."_

 _"Aro, we do not want to fight." Carlisle "We dealt with Edward properly. He no longer exists and isn't a problem."_

 _A silence fell between the two massive groups, but all Bella could do was stare at her two wolves. They came for her…The whole pack came for her._

 _"Who destroyed Edward?"_

 _"I did."_

 _"Did you not also create him, Carlisle?" Aro jested. "Can't imagine your first changeling would be easy…"_

 _"No, it wasn't but he made his choice, and left me none." Carlisle said sternly. "I'm not proud but it had to be done."_

 _"I see," Aro glanced at Bella. "I could not read you, my dear. It's not the first time I've encountered this. You are a shield: A protector by nature. And seeing how you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save them," He nodded towards the Cullen's and wolves. "I can see now how much you are cared for."_

 _"It seems, we are outnumbered, and our purpose here expired." Marcus wheezed._

 _"It seems so." Caius hesitantly agreed._

 _"Indeed. We shall go. But Bella," Aro called out. "Do stay out of trouble. We wouldn't want to meet like this again." The flat tone didn't go unnoticed._

 _"No future plans to be a nuisance." Bella chimed._

 _With a final nod, the Volturi dissipated out of the warehouse. As the groups began to separate and leave, only two stayed behind._

 _Shit,_ _Bella sighed. She was left with a very angry Paul and Jake._

 _"You are in deep shit Bella." The angry roar from Paul made her cringe as he slammed the front door._

 _"Paul—"Bella tried but Jake had her against the wall in a blink of an eye. Paul wasn't far behind him. The yellow-eyed glares from both men made her quickly regret her selfish decision. They weren't men anymore…They were wolves._

 _"You snuck off alone to get yourself killed! How could you do that to us?"_

 _"Didn't you know what that would've done to us?!"_

 _"I didn't want anyone else to die! Not cause of me!" Bella yelled._

 _"That wasn't your choice to make little girl." Paul growled, her defense destroyed by his alpha tone._

 _"Do you even know what happens when a mate to a wolf dies?" Jake's voice vibrated._

 _"Go 'head. Tell her Jake." Paul snarled._

 _"When a mate dies, so does the wolf. It no longer has a reason to be a part of us."_

 _"Meaning we wouldn't shift anymore Bella."_

 _"And the pack would disown us. We wouldn't be spirit warriors anymore. And not many live after they've been disowned by their pack."_

 _"I'm—I'm sorry I didn't know… I just wanted everyone safe."_

 _"We would've protected you baby girl." Paul pleaded but his voice was still stern._

 _"We had the numbers Bella. Two more wolves phased around the time you left."_

 _A few minutes of silence went by. As Jake leaned down, his forehead pressed against Bella's._

 _"We can't lose you Bella." As Paul walked forward, he leaned his head on her shoulder._

 _"We would do anything to keep you safe."_

 _Closing her eyes, all three of them took a deep breath in unison._

 _"I'm safe now." Bella cooed. Paul grabbed her face and kissed her hard. When he pulled away, his eyes went from yellow to their usual dark onyx.  
_

_"Never. Do. That. Again." As she nodded, she felt Jake nibble his mark on her neck. When she moaned, Paul dove for his._

 _"Fuck…" She moaned again. They were going to teach her a lesson, one she'd never forget._

 _Throughout the early morning to late afternoon, they took turns making her understand just how much they needed her. When one wolf had to patrol, the other was home making her scream and beg for more. And when they were both home, they never left her alone for long._

 _When Paul was on shift, Jake took her on the kitchen table, amidst the breakfast she cooked for him. He couldn't resist her after she got on her knees and sucked on his cock…_

 _After Jake left for his patrol, Paul grabbed rope out of his shed and tied her to the bed as he marked every inch of her body with kisses, licks and nibbles. When he had enough of her pussy, he came hard into her delicious ass…_

 _When they both had time off, Paul 69'd with her on the couch while Jake claimed her ass over and over._

 _This went on for weeks until one day Bella woke up with severe nausea and rushed to the bathroom. While Paul held her hair back, Jake called for Sue Clearwater to come over. Eventually, she showed up with Leah in tow._

 _"We'll need the room boys." Sue gently ordered. She knew better than to challenge a wolf's worry over their mate. "I just need to check what's going on with her." Leah escorted/bullied her two brothers out of the room and locked the door._

 _Bella, however, had a feeling Sue already knew what was going down._

Ten agonizing minutes, and a few double pink lines later, the problem was diagnosed: Bella was three weeks pregnant. But whether Jake or Paul was the father, it was too early to tell.

When the men heard the news, they jumped for joy, showering her with kisses and hugs. Their love and pride would never leave her until the day she died.

 _Several months later…_

Bella had gone to the grocery store to get food for the boys. But mainly, she had been craving peanut butter waffles with blueberries all afternoon. She had taken 8 year old Claire, Emily's niece and imprint to Quil, along with her for help. They had gone by the soda and chips when something felt very wrong. She had almost dropped the two liter of Sprite when excruciating pain came barreling forward into her abdomen.

"Auntie Bella?" Claire asked worried.

"I'm okay. I—"

"But, you're bleeding…" Claire pointed as Bella glanced down. Her pants were soaked in blood.

"Claire, go to the front desk. Ask for the phone and call Emily. Tell her to get Sue here now." She tried to sound calm, but when a heavy contraction hit her, she cried out. Luckily, a nurse was in the next aisle and heard the commotion.

"My name is Mekaylah, I'm a nurse at Port Angeles General. How far along are you?" She put a gentle hand to Bella's swollen stomach.

"I'm overdue by 2 weeks. Please, I need—"

"I work with Sue Clearwater on the Reservation too," The woman spoke as she dialed numbers on her cell and waited for the answer, she looked at Bella with stern eyes. "I know about the wolves." As she got a hold of Sue, Bella quickly collapsed into unconsciousness.

Jake was loading the dishwasher when he heard Leah's heart piercing howl from the woods. _What the fuck!_ He dropped the plate in the sink as he tore outside and phased. He was greeted with a multitude of voices and anxiety that only got clearer as he got closer to his pack. When they met near the logging yard, they circled Leah.

 _ **Leah: Something's wrong. Bella fell in the store. She's bleeding from her womb.**_

 _ **Jared: Will she be alright? Is she hurt?**_

 _ **Seth: How is the baby? Will it survive?**_

 _ **Sam: How long has she been under?**_

By this time, Jake and Paul joined along with Colin and Brady.

 _ **Paul: Where is she!?**_

 _ **Jake: We need to go to her! Tell us where she is!**_

 _ **Brady: A nurse was with her when she fell.**_

 _ **Colin: Said something about the placenta breeching.**_

 _ **Seth: Guys, that's not good. I've heard my mom talk about it. Bella could bleed out—**_

Paul and Jake both tore at Seth's wolf, who instantly submitted to the two larger wolves.

 _ **Jake: Shut the fuck up Seth!**_

 _ **Paul: She's gonna be okay! We won't lose her!**_

 _ **Leah: Back off Jake!**_

As Sam roared, all the wolves stopped.

 _ **Sam: Knock it off! He didn't mean anything by it. Paul, Jake, Bella will be fine. We'll all go to Sue's and wait for the new wolf to arrive.**_

Jake and Paul lead the pack as the large group galloped towards the clinic Sue ran on the reservation. It didn't take long for them to arrive and when they did, the smell of blood instantly stopped them outside the borderline of the trees. As they all shifted and dressed, they overheard a couple nurses smoking on the back porch.

"I can't believe she was that late in the pregnancy."

"Me either. But with how the placenta was orientated, she should've bled out more."

"Hell, she shouldn't have even survived this long…especially with twins…"

Jake and Paul heard this and ran for the courtyard. As Bella's screams were in range, they bolted inside, almost knocking the two women over.

"Jake! Paul!" Sam yelled, but it did nothing. They smelled her blood, could feel her life weakening by the second. They were quickly met by Charlie and the Council. Harry and Quill Sr. held their arms out wide, blocking their path while Charlie and Billy lined up as a second blockade.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guys! Guys!" Billy shouted. "Stop, stop! You can't go in there right now!"

"The fuck we can't!" Paul roared as he battled Quil Sr.'s bear hug. Jake was having difficulty getting past Harry as well.

"Let us through Dad. Now." Jake yelled. By now the rest of the pack joined in.

"Hey! Everybody! Listen up!" Charlie whistled. "We need to let the nurses do their job right now! We can't get in the way if we want Bells to live—"

"She _will_ live! There's no 'if's' about it Chief!" Paul snarled.

"Paul! Calm down! Jake!" As Sam put a hand on both their shoulders, he was quickly pushed back, their rage now focused on their Alpha.

"Fuck you Sam! That's our mate in there!" Paul growled.

"So. Is. Mine." Sam responded low. "She's in there with Sue, and Bella." He said slowly. "So you both need to calm—"

A punch flew into Sam's cheek.

"Jacob!" Billy yelled. When Sam turned to throw a punch, he was tackled to the wall by a vicious Paul. As Sam was barely able to fight off Paul, Jake joined the brawl. The fight went on, until the wailing of a pair of newborns froze everything in place.

Both Paul and Jake turned slowly as Sue and Emily came down the hallway with a child in both of their arms. The crowd split as they came to a stop at the two wolves.

"She gave birth to twin boys." Sue said handing one to Jake as Emily handed the other to Paul. As they cradled the two calming babies, Charlie looked somberly at Sue.

"And Bella?" Sue grimaced…and shook her head slowly. Emily began to tear up as she made her way to Sam on the floor. "Oh, god no…" Charlie held back the sob. She looked at Jake and Paul, whom both were staring at her in disbelief.

"Sue," Jake choked out. "She can't…She didn't…"

"No…no, no," Paul shook his head as tears began to flood his eyes. "She's okay…right?"

"I'm so sorry…She didn't make it…"

Jake fell to his knees, clutching the newborn as he cried. Paul joined him on the ground, his arm balancing the baby. Charlie sank down with them, putting an arm around both their shoulders as the babies began to cry again. Soon, the entire pack formed a large huddle in attempt to comfort the three hurting men.

Jake and Paul stood as wolves over the grey stone that marked Bella's grave. It had been over 12 years since they lost her, but it will always feel like yesterday to them. On the day of her death, they received somewhat glad tidings. The twins were born bi-parental: Gabriel, or Gabe for short, was Jake's son. Kaden was Paul's. Both had Bella's brown eyes. Both could shift into wolves. Gabe was born a mute, and Sue taught him as well as Paul, Jake and Kaden sign language to help communicate.

Even though the pack didn't reject the two males, they left on their own accord, devastated by the loss of their mate. It was a mystery that they didn't lose the spirit wolves like predicted. The Council believed it was due to the twins, that they could start their own pack, being that Jake was a True Alpha, and Paul his Beta. Or so they believed…

Charlie, wrecked with grief and despair, quit his job as police chief and lived with Paul and Jake and his grandsons. Renee didn't receive the news about Bella until Charlie called her a couple days after she died. Renee made it down for the funeral, severely distraught. A few weeks after she had been back to Florida, Charlie got a call from Phil, Renee's husband. Renee had driven off the side of the road, committing suicide…

Once the twins were old enough, they phased on the fly while hunting out in the woods. Embry had come upon them while out on patrol, but backed down to the very large wolves of Jake and Paul.

Embry swore that Paul and Jake were now twice as large as any other wolf, seeing how they barely spent any time as humans. But the way Paul and Jake stood, neither seemed more Alpha than the other.

Sam was more worried they'd become completely feral, abandoning all humanistic qualities. For the safety of his pack, he ordered everyone to stay away and keep their distance. From what Billy said, Charlie was the only human they tolerated.

However, to everyone's relief, Colin and Brady reported that they saw Kaden and Gabe during school at the Rez. They didn't talk to anyone and mostly stayed by themselves.

Seth had tried to hang out with them after school one time. He saw them phase and run into the woods. He phased and caught up, but was met by Paul's wolf. He tried to talk to Paul and reason with him, but he was too far gone in his savagery, and attacked. Gabe and Kaden were herded away by Jake…

When Seth didn't come home from school, Leah went out to search for him. She let out a howl when she found his blood soaked wolf body. He was barely alive… It took him almost a year to recover from Paul's assault. And at that point, Sam was furious. He went over to Paul's house and banged on the door. When Kaden answered, Sam yelled for Paul and Jake. Gabe came to the door and told him where he could find their dads.

Sam and Jared galloped to the gravesite where Bella had been laid to rest. There, they slowly approached the extremely large wolves. Sam had never seen wolves like them get to the size they had. They made regular timber wolves look like Chihuahuas…

They both sensed Sam and Jared's arrival and turned.

 _ **Sam: Jake, Paul…We didn't come here to fight.**_

 _ **Jake: Then why are you here? And not alone? What is this?!**_

 _ **Paul: You don't belong here. Either of you. Leave.**_

 _ **Jared: Paul, we used to be best friends. What the fuck happened man?**_

 _ **Paul: We lost our world! Our everything! You have Kim! She still lives! You will**_ _ **never**_ _ **understand our pain!**_

 _ **Sam: You didn't have to almost kill Seth! He wanted to hang out with your kids!**_

 _ **Jake: He's not part of**_ _ **our**_ _ **pack. None of you are!**_

 _ **Sam: You used to be a part of mine! You both were my pack brothers! We lost Bella too!**_

At this point, Paul flattened his ears, snarling at Sam.

 _ **Paul: You don't get to speak her name. She wasn't your mate!**_

 _ **Sam: No she wasn't. But she was still part of the pack! You know that! Imprints. Are. Pack!**_

 _ **Jared: Please Jake, just listen—**_

 _ **Jake: No!**_

Jake roared. Even Jared and Sam felt his alpha tone. Paul, however, stood just as tall as Jake, unaffected. As if he was another alpha… _Dual alpha males in a single pack?_ It was unheard of from Sam's perspective.

 _ **Jake: Enough. Both of you leave. Or we will end you. This is our territory. Not yours…**_

As Sam turned to leave, Jared didn't move.

 _ **Jared: Jake, I want to join your pack.**_

 _ **Sam: What?! Are you serious?**_

 _ **Paul: Why? Why would you want to join ours when you have Sam's?**_

 _ **Jared: Because you're my brother Paul. And Bella was a sister to me. She was family. And packs are made up of family.**_

He walked forward to Jake and rolled onto his back, and waited. As Jake and Paul growled to each other, Sam was about to jump in when two dark wolves ran forward and circled Jared's wolf: Kaden and Gabriel. Neither Sam nor Jared could hear the conversation since they weren't in their pack…They could only hope it was positive.

While Kaden could communicate normally as a wolf, Gabriel had difficulties being a mute. He could only show his brother what could be seen through Gabriel's memory, and add emotion to it to form a nonverbal message.

 _ **Kaden: Gabe wants to know who this is. I want to know why he's submitting.**_

 _ **Paul: He wants in. He was my brother in my last pack.**_

 _ **Kaden: How come we've never met them? I've seen the black wolf, and the tan and black, but not this one.**_

 _ **Jake: Jared's right Paul. They did grow close before…**_

Images of Jared, Paul and Jake laughing around a bonfire at Paul's while Bella was six months pregnant and reading a book in her favorite lawn chair flooded Paul's and everyone else's mind.

 _ **Paul: I agree.**_

Jared suddenly felt the pull to his new alphas, he relaxed and stood up. Sam, however, felt the loss, his ears laid back.

 _ **Sam: I hope this makes you happy Jared…**_

He tried to reach out through wolf telepathy, but Jared only heard soft growls. He wasn't part of Sam's pack anymore. He was now a Beta in Jake and Paul's pack. Silent and dismayed, Sam trotted off to his own territory.

Over the years, more of Sam's pack slowly flooded to Jake and Paul. Quil, Embry and Brady later joined along with a hesitant Leah. Seth, forever scarred by Paul, stayed with Sam. And when news spread of Kaden and Gabriel imprinting on two female wolves from the Blackfoot reservation over in Montana, shit hit the fan for Sam…

Mostly, because now Jake and Paul, the largest shifter wolves the North Western tribes had ever seen and had eleven strong in their pack, after the girls joined.

One winter day, a large dark grey and red wolf came out of nowhere from the woods, catching the two males completely off guard. Paul and Jake stalk forward, poised for attack. But the wolf held its ground.

 _ **Jake, Paul! Stop.**_

That voice could only belong to one person… their deceased mate, Bella.

 _ **Jake: Bella? How?**_

 _ **Paul: No, it's a trick!**_

 _ **This is no trick.**_

A male elder wolf came out of the woods and stood next to the red and grey wolf. Jake and Paul quickly recognized him.

 _ **Jake: TahaAki.**_

 _ **Paul: What are you doing here Great Warrior?**_

 _ **TahaAki: You both have suffered a great loss, one I can relate to. But, this was a farce. When young Bella gave birth to her sons, she was destined for the spirit world. She wasn't in peace after she died and when I met her, I knew it was not the will of the Great Spirits that she passed on. I pleaded the Spirits to return her to you, as a Spirit Warrior. And now, I bring her to you.**_

The old wolf turned and evaporated into thin air. Both Jake and Paul, for the first time in years, phased to human.

"Bella?" Jake purred. "Is that you honey?" Both Jake and Paul watching in suspense as the giant wolf shimmered down into a female body they knew.

"My wolves." As she walked towards the both of them she froze. Her world suddenly stopped for them. She imprinted on them both, as they had done to her a decade and a half ago.

"Yes, baby." Paul smiled. The three instantly ran towards each other, tightly embracing one another.

A mixture between crying and laughter had Charlie coming out to investigate.

"What the hell—" He froze at the sight of his daughter. "Bells?"

She walked over to her dad slowly. "Yeah Dad. It's me. It's not a dream. I'm here." He cried as drew her into the tightest hug he could muster. "Oh honey. I thought you were gone."

"Never Dad. Never," Two black wolves came out of the woods, stunned at the commotion. Jake and Paul turned and faced their sons.

"Boys, this is your mother. The Great Spirits allowed her to come back." Jake spoke as he embraced Bella.

"But as one of us." Paul chimed in as he kissed Bella on the head.

The two wolves came up slowly, sniffing her. As she looked at the two wolves, she cried. "It's okay,"

Those words triggered an infant memory for the twins:

 _Bella was rocking in the chair on the back porch, humming as she slowly rubbed her heavily bloated belly. She was due any day now according to Sue. Suddenly the baby started kicking like crazy._

" _Shh, shh, shh…Hey there, it's okay little one." After a minute, the kicking stopped, and peace resumed. "See? Just mama, no big deal. I know it's probably getting cramped in there huh?" Bella smiled. She couldn't wait to meet her newborn pup._

Both the boys quickly phased to human. They were both just a bit taller than her. But her eyes mirrored theirs, and quickly they embraced her.

"Mom, it's really good to meet you." Kaden hugged her lightly as Gabriel began to sign.

"He said—"

"Sue taught me a little sign language." Bella smiled as she looked at her other son and signed back:

 _It's really good to meet you son. I wish I could've been there at the start. You two are everything I ever wished you to be._

Gabriel smiled and responded: _Better late than never, right?_

 **That marks the end of A Girl and Her Wolves. Thank you all so much for reading it to the end. I had to add lots of random twists, some deaths, and some resurrection. Either way, hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Forever Strong 1475**


End file.
